α,β-unsaturated acids, particularly acrylic acid and methacrylic acid, and the ester derivatives thereof are useful organic compounds in the chemical industry. These acids and esters are known to readily polymerize or co-polymerize to form homopolymers or copolymers. Often the polymerized acids are useful in applications such as superabsorbents, dispersants, flocculants, and thickeners. The polymerized ester derivatives are used in coatings (including latex paints), textiles, adhesives, plastics, fibers, and synthetic resins.
Because acrylic acid and its esters have long been valued commercially, many methods of production have been developed. One exemplary acrylic acid ester production process utilizes: (1) the reaction of acetylene with water and carbon monoxide; and/or (2) the reaction of an alcohol and carbon monoxide, in the presence of an acid, e.g., hydrochloric acid, and nickel tetracarbonyl, to yield a crude product comprising the acrylate ester as well as hydrogen and nickel chloride. Another conventional process involves the reaction of ketene (often obtained by the pyrolysis of acetone or acetic acid) with formaldehyde, which yields a crude product comprising acrylic acid and either water (when acetic acid is used as a pyrolysis reactant) or methane (when acetone is used as a pyrolysis reactant). These processes have become obsolete for economic, environmental, or other reasons.
More recent acrylic acid production processes have relied on the gas phase oxidation of propylene, via acrolein, to form acrylic acid. The reaction can be carried out in single- or two-step processes but the latter is favored because of higher yields. The oxidation of propylene produces acrolein, acrylic acid, acetaldehyde and carbon oxides. Acrylic acid from the primary oxidation can be recovered while the acrolein is fed to a second step to yield the crude acrylic acid product, which comprises acrylic acid, water, small amounts of acetic acid, as well as impurities such as furfural, acrolein, and propionic acid. Purification of the crude product may be carried out by azeotropic distillation. Although this process may show some improvement over earlier processes, this process suffers from production and/or separation inefficiencies. In addition, this oxidation reaction is highly exothermic and, as such, creates an explosion risk. As a result, more expensive reactor design and metallurgy are required. Also, the cost of propylene is often prohibitive.
The aldol condensation reaction of formaldehyde and acetic acid and/or carboxylic acid esters has been disclosed in literature. This reaction forms acrylic acid and is often conducted over a catalyst. For example, condensation catalysts consisting of mixed oxides of vanadium and phosphorus were investigated and described in M. Ai, J. Catal., 107, 201 (1987); M. Ai, J. Catal., 124, 293 (1990); M. Ai, Appl. Catal., 36, 221 (1988); and M. Ai, Shokubai, 29, 522 (1987). The acetic acid conversions in these reactions, however, may leave room for improvement. Although this reaction is disclosed, there has been little if any disclosure relating to: 1) separation schemes that may be employed to effectively provide purified acrylic acid from the aldol condensation crude product; or 2) treatment of the reactants to improve reaction efficiency.
Formalin is typically employed as a source of the formaldehyde that is used as a reactant in the aldol condensation reaction. Formalin usually contains between 37 wt. % to 55 wt. % formaldehyde, 44 wt. % to 60 wt. % water, and a small amount of methanol. In addition, water is formed as a by-product during the aldol condensation reaction of formaldehyde and acetic acid. Thus, the resulting crude acrylic acid product contains a significant portion of water and it is necessary to remove same in order to recover a purified acrylic acid product. Also, the higher amounts of water are believed to negatively affect the stability and/or lifetime of the condensation catalyst.
Thus, the need exists for energy efficient processes for producing purified acrylic acid, which provide improved separation efficiencies and improved catalyst stability and/or lifetime.
The references mentioned above are hereby incorporated by reference.